


Lolita  第五章-潮湿

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 开车外链





	Lolita  第五章-潮湿

**Author's Note:**

> 就开个车，技术辣鸡

第五章-潮湿

Cris湿漉漉的头发在枕头上晕染开了水渍。Leo攥着他的手腕，表情阴沉地吻他的脖子，Cris的乳头已经硬了，他安静地凝视着Leo的脸，突然非常冷峻地告诉他：“你不用这么温柔地对我，因为我不是第一次了。”

Leo感到一阵心痛。他粗暴地把Cris翻过去，让他把脸埋在刚刚晕开的水渍上，抬起臀部。

他只穿着白色短袜的选择使他的双腿看起来更加修长和性感，Cristiano背对着Leo，Leo看不见他脸上的表情，只能看见他一手撑着床，另一手从身前绕到腿间，色情地爱抚着自己的大腿内侧。

有那么一瞬间，Leo觉得自己在用寝具自娱或是在淫亵一件艺术品。他俯下身子，贴着Cris光裸的脊背，挺立的阴茎滑入他的腿间，戳刺着那里柔软的皮肤，而Cris自抚的手握住他的欲望，冷淡地揉搓着头部。

Leo的呼吸粗重了一些，他的手指顺着腰侧游走到Cris的臀间，那个隐秘的入口。令他震惊的是，那个小穴完全是湿滑而柔软的，相当柔顺地接受着他手指的侵犯，他顺利地推进两根手指，Cristiano只是闷哼一声，并没有多做反应——他的确不是第一次了。

Leo说不准自己究竟是什么心情，他硬得更加厉害，但心口一片寒冷。他拍了拍Cris的大腿外侧，力道不小，那片肌肤很快就红了，Cris一声不吭地收回手，两边肘部撑着床铺。Leo用三根手指完成了前戏，他曲起手指恶意地玩弄高热的内壁，激起Cris断断续续的呻吟。虽然三根手指对于他的尺寸来说还略有不足，但他还是选择结束前戏。

他的阴茎在Cristiano的会阴部轻轻刮过，感到身下的少年情不自禁地颤抖，他卡住Cris的胯部，“爱之把”贴切地谄媚在他的掌心。然后Leo一点点推进了那个潮湿的小穴。

Cris叫得很痛苦。

他的脊背哆嗦着，绝望地用一些肮脏的葡萄牙本土脏话辱骂着操他的男人，夹杂着一些掩饰不住的马德里海岛口音，Leo吻他的耳侧，手上几乎要在他的髋骨上留下淤青，他不由分说地把自己尺寸惊人的阴茎捅到了底部，Cris体内的每一寸甜蜜的褶皱都被他强硬地打开，他的腰软塌下去，整个人都在出汗。

雨还在下，空气里的水分多得能拧出来。

Messi盯着Cris的后脑，他想他的头发应该是干不了了。

 

Cris已经跪不住了，他软陷在床里，发出一阵阵的喘息和呻吟，Leo的右手移到他的小腹，甚至可以摸到被顶出来的凸起的形状。这是目前为止最让他快乐的一点，因为这让他感到Cristiano是属于他的，属于他一个人。

Leo腻在Cris的背上，汗水在他们之间萌生，营造出一种亲密无间的潮湿触觉。

Cris突然侧过脸，用一个很别扭的姿势勾住Leo的脖子，他像一只野兽把獠牙凑到Leo的耳边，吐出血腥的气息。他语气那么天真而疯狂，他柔声诉说着他的第一次。他告诉Leo他和他的俱乐部同学去河边夏令营，他详细地描述和他睡在一起的那个大男孩是怎么半夜分开他的双腿，怎么舔吻他的脖子，怎么在他压抑的呻吟中夺走他的童贞，他告诉Leo他是怎样不管不顾地整晚浪叫到周边的每个帐篷都听得一清二楚搞得第二天所有人都对他侧目以至于他不得不请假回家整整半个月不在学校出现。

Cris的手臂越收越紧，仿佛想活活掐死Leo。Leo浑身发冷，他猛地扯住Cris湿淋淋的发丝把他压回床上，他失去理智地抽插起来，没再给Cris留下半点说话的时机。他整根拔出然后一插到底，他用自己的肉刃折磨着Cris敏感的身体，而Cris比他想象的还要容易兴奋，在这种粗暴的施虐中，他只在最开始的时候凄恻地叫了两声，没多久就从喉咙深处渗出一下下滚烫的叫床声。他乱七八糟地求Leo操他，把他弄坏，操到他的骨头里，他说他爱死Leo的阴茎了，他说他是Leo的东西，恳求Leo在他的身体里打上标记。

Leo眼前模糊一片，汗水顺着他的睫毛淌下，他的鼻梁上也全都是汗水。他用西语，用葡语，颠三倒四地辱骂着Cristiano，他说他是婊子，妓女，荡妇，漂亮的小母狗，他不停地告诉他：

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo*

当Leo快高潮的时候，他想起自己的第一次，和同龄的女友躺在他西班牙的家里的床上，传教士体位，他盯着女友的长发直到结束。而现在他把一个比他小将近20岁的同性操得发软，这个少年跪趴在他身下。他低下头，隔着汗水看着Cris紧绷的后背，他听见Cris崩溃的祈求声：“求你！求你……Leo！不要射在里面……啊……啊……好痛……我好害怕……求你……”

他握住Cris包裹在白袜里的纤瘦脚踝，在他变了调的呻吟里把他的腿分到最大，用自己的膝盖抵住他的腿侧让Cristiano合不上腿，他仍卡着Cris的腰，把人抱起，Cris还维持着跪姿，但膝盖触不到床面，只能靠Leo的阴茎维持平衡，这让Leo的肉棒进到了前所未有的深度。Cris叫得半是爽半是恐惧，他的小穴绞得很紧，胳膊伸到身后摸索着Messi的身体索求一点安全感。Leo放开了握着他腰的手，一手把他的双腕反卡在身后，另一手走上他挺起的胸口，残忍地狠狠拧了一把Cris的乳肉。Cristiano拔高声音叫着Leo的名字痉挛着高潮了，他的小穴讨好地吮吸着Leo的阴茎。Leo在他的脖子上用力地留下齿印，同时全都射进了他被操到出水的淫荡的小穴里。

一股股精液注入Cris的身体，他精疲力竭地垂着漂亮的脸，头发哒哒地滴水，只是偶尔在刺激下抽搐一下。Leo把他放平在床上，拔出了软下的阴茎。

空气闷湿得就像两人的肉体。

—————————————————————————

Cristiano坐在床边用一块干净的毛巾擦拭从身体里溢出的精液。Leo平躺在床上，觉得一切都没有意义，他没什么想法地盯着窗外模糊的雨幕，身上的汗液黏糊糊的，他也懒得去擦。

他身边的床铺下陷了一点，Leo麻木地移动眼球，看见Cris脱下那双球袜，赤身裸体地跪在他的身边。

Cristiano的眼眶通红，咬着下唇，滴滴哒哒地流着眼泪，泪水打在Leo布满汗水的脸颊上。

Leo再也听不见窗外的雨声，他只能听见Cris流泪的声音。

“Cris。”他轻声呼唤他年轻爱人的名字，而Cristiano突然地低下身子深深地吻他潮湿的嘴唇。他们分享了一个充满汗液和泪水滋味的深吻。

“Leo，”Cris哽咽着，“我很抱歉……对不起……原谅我……”

“是我的错。”Leo在嘴唇短暂的分离间喃喃地说，“Cris，我的Cris。”

他们很温柔地做了一次。

 

Cris的颧骨和眼眶一样红透了，他亲密地环着Leo的肩膀，送上自己哆嗦的身体，他们一刻不停地接吻，下身叠在一起，Leo小幅度地轻轻抽插着。他们都在出汗，Leo紧紧抱住Cris，他想打开Cris的胸膛，吻他的心脏，他的皮肤会和Cris黏在一起，他的手指要梳理过Cris的血管和肌肉，他的灵魂和Cris的化成一摊滚热的液体，他渴望他和Cris是暴雨中两滴雨水，他们在永无止境的缠绵中坠落，然后在同一瞬间粉身碎骨。

Leo贴着Cris的耳朵告诉他：“你让我燃烧。”

Cris勉力看向Leo，他的眼睛和他的头发一样，都是潮湿的。

TBC

*西语的我爱你


End file.
